


Poetry Dump

by Danny-Boy (Lady0fTime)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Broken Families, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Hatred, Poetry, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady0fTime/pseuds/Danny-Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dump of my self works. Very personal but hey maybe you can relate... read at your own digression...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled #1

My worlds been turned upside down...

            -I know not how to function any longer-

at least not as a            "normal"                      person anyway

   It shouldn't hurt... not now... not at this age18

Pain is Temporary...                            Or so they say

                 Is it pain I feel?      Or is it just a numbness...

           Will I ever have the answer?

May be one day...                   But this is obviously...

 

...not...

 

            ...that...

 

...Day...

~~December 14th, 2015~~


	2. Untitled #2

I'm not the dog's sister

I'm not even your daughter

nor will I ever be your son

You've hurt me one too many times

Making my mother leave was the final straw

I now can only say Hi Mum over the phone

You're an ass

you don't deserve to be called father or dad or anything of the sort

you were just there

yeah you may have provided the sperm but in no way was I your child

you were just there

you beat me black and blue with splatters of reds everywhere

You were never a father

No one can think when someone is yelling at them

You call us names

Bitch, whore, stupid, dumb ass, disgrace worthless

these word have stuck with us

I have them all carved into my skin with only one other word

The word I associate with love in my childhood

MUM

And you drove her away...

I hope you enjoy that depth of hell you put yourself into

I hope you rot

I hope you die alone

I hope no one cares for you in your old age

you don't deserve anything

If you have funeral

It won't be by us

~~December 16th 2015~~


	3. Untitled #3

I suppose it doesn't matter that

it is indeed a holiday

...but no... I should simply go

I might as well leave if that is how you feel...

Obviously I am very unwanted

...forget that it is supposed to be a day of happiness

...and family..

..love as well..

Not... for yelling

discontent

and tears...

but it matters not...

As I am not wanted nor welcome

 

~~December 25th 2015~~


	4. Chapter 4

I’ll never be the perfect daughter,  
How can I, when I’m not even one.  
You call me subborn for wanting to wear pants to the prom.   
I cant walk in those heels! That dress don’t get me started!   
Naked is the feeling when I’m in such things.

It’s not proper to wear such things… it’s gotta be approved first.  
Pants on a girl, fuck that shit it isn’t right…  
Is that a tie? What a disgrace!   
Button ups and suits and the such, don’t even think of it…

Or that’s what we’re told.   
Girls can’t wear pants or be comfortable just so an older generation can sit back and nod in approval. And say, there we are this is right. Who cares how they feel, they look pretty and are in the norm.

Same goes for boys, skirts and dresses and heels all forbidden…

Why do you care? What makes it wrong? Move on it’s a different place and a different time… get with it or drown in the tide.

I’m keeping my pants, throw those dresses and skirts out… cause they’re a prison and I refuse to be a captive.

Learn your place, like I’ve learned mine. I’m coming out and am brand new, you’re almost obsolete go back and pout. It’s time for a new formal and world order to take place… one where old fashioned ain’t right.


	5. Fire

It burns and feels as if fire has been swallowed  
nothing is felt but the fire and the rest just falls way  
left to hallow feeling drifting into space  
spots fill my vision but I see nothing.  
All I hear are angered words  
but I hear nothing...   
There is nothing  
there is fire and space...  
And then suddenly there is the floor  
it's cold against my face.  
Air is cool but it burns as it's swallowed.  
Maybe one day it will stop  
but until that day the fire will burn.


End file.
